swampheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Melancholic Melody
MELANCHOLIC MELODY Other's pain is music to my ears The Songs of Life The sounds of a fellow canine screaming in agony is my lullaby. The dying breath of someone else fills me with joy. I am entertained for hours hearing the sound of fangs tearing through layers and layers of flesh followed by the most satisfying sight. The blood flies through the air like an eagle. A giant, beautiful, crimson eagle with wings made up of flesh and a body of thick, gooey blood. What's horrifying and scary to others is beautiful to me. The songs of songbirds aren't as mesmerizing and complex as the song the dying moose cries. His is deep and from the heart. The bird's song is neither of those. Anything is music if you just open your ears. Syllabus Regulations No Double-Grouping Double-grouping is NEVER okay. It still counts as double-grouping even if it is a different oc or different account. If you catch a double-grouper, they should be reported to a high rank IMMEDIATELY. If you are caught double-grouping, you will immediately be killed, exiled, and placed on the ban list. No Disrespecting Higher Ranks Never be disrespectful to higher ranks. High ranks have worked hard to earn their spot and deserve respect. Disrespectful members only cause drama and trouble for the pack. If you do have a problem with one of the high ranks, speak to the highest rank online. If caught being disrespectful to a high rank for no reason, you will be mauled in front of the whole pack and demoted. Always Keep Your Tag Blood Red The blood red tag shows how you are loyal to MM. The only excuse for having a different tag color will be the pack is playing a game. If you are caught with a different tag color, you will be demoted for one week and you will be watched by a high rank to make sure you really are loyal. Be Serious This rule will not be strictly enforced unless the pack is in the middle of something serious. Goofing off is allowed when the highest rank on allows it. If you are caught goofing off in the middle of something important, you will first be warned. If you do it again, you will have your ears torn off in front of the whole pack. No Bullying Bullying ANYONE is cruel and can seriously hurt a person. No kid on this game should ever have to go through being bullied online. A strict high rank does not count as bullying, but if a high rank is caught using their power to bully people, they will be demoted and mauled. We are a dark group but that doesn't mean we go around bullying small packs, new players, or younger people. I am going to enforce this rule more than any of the others. If you are caught bullying anyone, you will be killed and exiled. Be Active An inactive pack cannot defend their territory. MM needs active members to defend the territory. Active packs are also more fun. Great packs like Vigilance, The Corrupted Division, and several other amazing groups disbanded because of inactivity. If you aren't going to be able to log on, tell a high rank. Members that don't log on for more than 15 days will be exiled. Hierarchy The Preeminent Faction File:Ballball.jpg|Toccata |} The Major Faction |} Category:Pages For Adoption Category:Sin